Typically, commercial buildings and an increasing number of residential structures are provided with fire suppression systems which dispense a fire suppression medium in the event of a fire. These fire sprinkler systems typically have a central pipe conduit to which are attached a labyrinth of individual piping systems containing a fire suppression medium under pressure. In the event of a fire, sensors which are attached to the individual piping systems are activated, thereby releasing the pressurized fire suppression medium in the hopes of quenching the fire. In many instances, the sudden release of system pressure activates a silent and/or audible alarm which alerts both those persons who are on the premises and the local fire authority that a fire is in progress. One such sensor device, which.monitors the flow in the sprinkler system piping and is usually attached to the alarm system, is a flow switch.
Further, in plumbing fire-control sprinkler connections to a building water supply, the lower end of a riser pipe will be connected to a water supply pipe and the upper end will be connected to an outlet pipe to the sprinkler system, the riser pipe being typically stabilized in position by connecting it to the building structure, as by tying it to a beam. And certain useful components will be attached by porting to the riser pipe, usually the following: a flow switch to ascertain whether or not there is a flow in the riser pipe to the fire sprinkler system and to relay this information where needed, e.g., to fire departments; a test and drain valve to open the. riser pipe to a drain for the purposes of testing, bleeding, etc.; a pressure gauge to deliver a read-out of the water pressure in the riser pipe; and a relief valve to open the riser pipe to a drain in the event a certain water pressure is exceeded in the riser pipe.
Efficient riser port and component arrangements have not yet achieved their potentials in terms of improved structures and efficient connections. This is especially true in the areas of adapting plastics techniques in novel ways to such efficient riser, port, and component arrangements. Flow switches are normally manufactured for connection plumbing by way of pipe threads, usually tapered pipe threads; however, there are many inefficiencies in such a connection. Eliminating such inefficient connections would permit elimination of: an unnecessary joint which may be a point of current or future leakages; a large brass adapter fitting which is supplied with the flow switch for threaded pipe mounting; the use and need for thread sealing materials such as Teflon tape or pipe dope; the need for a large size wrench or pipe wrench (to tighten a 1xe2x80x3 N.P.T. tapered fitting requires a large amount of torque which, in turn, puts a great stress upon the entire manifold and pipe system; this stress could work loose the mounting brackets, screws, etc.); and the need to carefully orient the final positioning of the flow switch when rotating (tightening) the switch onto a threaded port for proper switch operation. Thus, a threaded attachment means: utilizing tapered pipe thread; a potential point of leakage; additional labor to assemble; unnecessary components; and added cost. There is a need in the industry for improved systems, methods and products for flow switch connection and for lower overall cost.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned needs by the provision of a pipe connection system that would provide a non-threaded, quick pipe connection for connecting pipe in a pressurized system. A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a pipe connection system that would provide a non-threaded, quick pipe connection for connecting piping components to a fire sprinkler system riser port. And, a still further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a pipe connection system that would provide a non-threaded, quick pipe connection for connecting a flow meter to a fire sprinkler system riser port. Yet a further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a pipe connection system which is efficient and inexpensive, as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned problems. Other objects of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following invention descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of this invention, this invention provides a pipe connection system for direct no-pipe-thread attachment, comprising: a first pipe portion, structured and arranged to contain a liquid under pressure, comprising an end portion having a longitudinal central axis; and a second pipe portion, structured and arranged to contain a liquid under pressure, comprising an end portion having a longitudinal central axis; wherein one such end portion of one such pipe portion comprises a male portion and the other such end portion of the other such pipe portion comprises a female portion structured and arranged to hold such male portion; wherein such male portion comprises at least one external groove lying in a plane perpendicular to such longitudinal central axis of such end portion of such one pipe portion; wherein such female portion comprises at least one slot passing through a wall of such female portion and lying in a plane perpendicular to such longitudinal central axis of such end portion of such other pipe portion; and wherein such slot and such groove are structured and arranged to be substantially in the same plane and substantially adjacent when such male and female portions are joined; and at least one seal structured and arranged to act to seal the pipe connection system when such male and female portions are joined; and at least one blocker structured and arranged to block disjoinder of such male and female portions, when joined, by entry of portions of such blocker into such slot and such groove; whereby, when such end portion of such first pipe portion and such end portion of such second pipe portion are co-axial and such male and female portions are joined, entry of such portions of such blocker into such slot and groove block disjoinder of such male and female portions, thereby securing a connection between such first pipe portion and such second pipe portion.
It also provides such a system wherein one such end portion comprises a flow switch. And it provides such a system further comprising a retainer structured and arranged to prevent inadvertent removal of such portions of such blocker from such entry. Further, it provides such a system wherein: such at least one slot comprises at least two respective parallel co-planar slots; and such at least one groove comprises at least two respective parallel co-planar grooves, each such respective groove being substantially adjacent each such respective slot. Also, it provides such a system wherein such blocker comprises at least two respective such portions of such blocker, such blocker being structured and arranged to provide entry of a first such respective portion of such blocker into a first such respective slot, and a first such respective groove concurrently with entry of a second such respective portion of such blocker into a second such respective slot-and a second such respective groove; and also, wherein such blocker comprises at least two substantially parallel legs, each such leg comprising a such blocker portion, and at least one blocker leg-connector portion.
Moreover, it provides such a system further comprising a retainer structured and arranged to prevent inadvertent removal of such portions of such blocker from such entry and wherein such retainer comprises such blocker leg-connector portion. And it provides such a system further comprising: a flow switch having a first face plate; wherein one such end portion of one such pipe portion comprises a flange having a first face and a second face; and wherein such first face of such flange is structured and arranged to connect with such first face plate. Also it provides such a system wherein such second face of such flange comprises a flange groove structured and arranged to removably retain such blocker leg-connector portion. Further, it provides such a system wherein such seal comprises an O-ring seal.
Even additionally, according to a preferred embodiment of this invention, this invention provides a connector element for connecting a flow switch, of the type comprising a housing including a face plate, connected by screw attachments for connecting the face plate to a flange member, a sensing switch within the housing, a connector member from the sensing switch extending through the face plate and further extending outside the housing to a sensing paddle, to a fire sprinkler riser port comprising a female second connector element, comprising, in combination: a pipe, having a longitudinal central axis, comprising a first end portion of a first end and a second end portion of a second end; wherein such first end portion of such pipe comprises a cylindrical male extension structured and arranged to fit with the female second connector element; wherein such second end portion of such pipe comprises a flange having a first face and a second face; wherein an outer surface of such male extension comprises: at least one first groove lying in a first plane perpendicular to such longitudinal central axis; and at least one circumferential second groove, lying in a second plane perpendicular to such longitudinal central axis, structured and arranged to receive a seal; wherein such second groove is nearer such first end than is such first groove; and wherein such first face of such flange is structured and arranged to connect with the face plate of the flow switch.
Further, it.provides such a system wherein such second face of such flange comprises a third groove structured and arranged to removably retain a portion of a structural element. Even further, it provides such a system further comprising a seal held in such circumferential second groove; wherein.such seal comprises an O-ring seal. Still further, it provides such a system further comprising a flow switch attached with such first face of such flange of such connector element; and, also, further comprising a riser port attached with such cylindrical male extension.
Still in addition, according to a preferred embodiment of this invention, this invention provides a connector element for connecting a flow switch male connector element to a fire sprinkler riser port, comprising, in combination: a pipe portion, having a longitudinal central axis, comprising a first end portion at a first end and a second end portion at a second end; wherein such first end portion of such pipe portion comprises a female cylindrical recess structured and arranged to hold the male connector element; wherein such second end of such pipe comprises the fire sprinkler riser port; wherein a pipe wall of such female cylindrical recess comprises at least one slot passing through such pipe wall and lying in a plane perpendicular to such longitudinal central axis; and wherein such female cylindrical recess comprises a sealable inner surface. And it provides such a system further comprising a flow switch assembly attached with such female cylindrical recess.
Even moreover, according to a preferred embodiment of this invention, this invention provides a flow switch, adapted for a direct no-pipe-thread connection to a riser port comprising a female cylindrical recess, comprising, in combination: a pipe, having a longitudinal central axis, comprising a first end portion of a first end and a second end portion of a second end; wherein such first end portion of such pipe comprises a cylindrical male extension, structured and arranged to fit with the female cylindrical recess, and further comprises a protruding sensing paddle; wherein such second end portion of such pipe comprises a flow switch housing containing a flow switch having such sensing paddle attached; wherein an outer surface of such cylindrical male extension comprises at least one first groove lying in a first plane perpendicular to such longitudinal central axis, and at least one circumferential second groove, lying in a second plane perpendicular to such longitudinal central axis, structured and arranged to receive a seal, and wherein such second groove is nearer such first end than is such first groove.